Old Feelings!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Orihime gets a visit from an old childhood friend. Though when old feelings began to renew she finds herself giving in to temptation. Offshoot of Master of Death:Human Perspective. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.


Old Feelings  
0  
Naruto/Arashi x Orihime  
0  
Inspired by an idea from Best of Naruto  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
To get a better understanding go read Master of Death: Human Perspective and be sure to review.  
0  
Story Start  
0

As Inoue Orihime- soon learned that sometimes things did not always come to those who waited. Going on twenty-four years old the bubbly young woman was currently earning her credentials for her teaching degree. If there was one thing Orihime had was patience and a good heart, despite her unique outlook she had more than enough intelligence and positive qualifications to be a elementary school teacher.

She couldn't help but wonder about the others. Ichigo was most likely in Soul Society with Rukia, finding his calling in that of being a Shinigami and helping people.

Uryu unsurprisingly opened his own clothing store and became quite well known in and outside of Karakura town for his unusual clothing.

Tatsuki actually became a traveling martial artists, one of the best on the planet in fact as she somehow inadvertently became a huge movie star and the face of martial art movies where a female martial artists was imperative to the story of the movie.

Though what was surprising was that Chad became an architect. It was just as surprising and random as Chizuru and Keigo's sister hooking up, but he appeared to be happy so Orihime was happy for him.

Orihime glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed as she turned her attention back to the concoction on the stove. She couldn't remember the last time she had someone over to eat.

'Hime-chan's cooking is the best!' Arashi's grinning face suddenly appeared in her mind. 'More please!?' he asked holding up the bowl.

'Arashi!' she thought with a sad smile. Arashi of course was Uzumaki Naruto; a Shinigami captain from soul society who in the charade of Arashi, had become her closet friend and her first childhood love. Of course Arashi Kurosaki as he was known at the time seem just as dense as his adopted brother when it came to Orihime's feelings. She began to think back to the fond feelings she had of him.

_''ARA-CHAN!"_ Orihime yelled back as she ran up to Arashi and enveloped him in a hug. It was another ordinary day in school after all.

_''I missed you!''_

_''I missed you too!''_

_''Never leave me alone that long again!''_

_''I won't...never again!''_

_''Let's go get some pudding!''_

_''Okay!''_

She couldn't help but giggle at that. It had been how long? 10? 15 years since then? A knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts. Turning down the fire Orihime went to answer the door. ''Konnich...iwa.'' she said as to her surprise it was none other then Naruto, a.k.a. her Arashi as the door.

''Ara-chan's home.'' he said as Orihime stood there, shocked in place. ''Can I come in?'' he asked, that appeared to knock her out of her trance as she nodded and led him in. ''I hope you don't mind I decided to drop in and visit everyone?'' he asked as she shook her head.

''I see...oh well.'' he said as he glanced at Orihime. She was wearing a pink and white yukata with umbrella designs. ''You look great.''

''Thank you...'' she said as she walked towards the kitchen. ''I'll go fix some tea.'' she said as Naruto nodded, ''...just make yourself at home.''

How long had it been? 6? 7 years since the conflicts that plagued Soul Society came to an end? Now the only thing that was considered a threat was a stray Vasteo Lorde here of there. ''Hime-chan? Is there something wrong?'' Naruto asked, noticing she was being uncharacteristically quiet.

''No, it's nothing,'' she replied with a false smile.

''I know you Hime-chan, something's bothering you.'' Naruto whispered as he reached out and clasped Orihime's hand.

Orihime blushed and looked away. ''Its, I guess I miss how things were. I miss hanging out with everyone, with you.''

''I understand what you mean, I missed you too.''

Inoue found herself looking into his eyes and couldn't help but almost become lost in them. Those deep pools were always so kind and sure; it always filled her with a surge of confidence.

Naruto's body moved on its own before he could stop himself. He wanted to comfort her, assure her that he cared and as time passed, she consumed his thoughts. He'd be lying to himself if he said he never found her attractive.

So he pressed his lips against hers as shock and something else that Inoue haven't felt in a wild build up. 'Lust' and 'Desire'; those feelings she had long sense suppressed for Naruto began bubbling up to the surface. She knew if she gave into those old feelings she would never be able to suppress them again. Though she couldn't help it, because right now, even if it was just for a moment she wanted to be with Naruto.


End file.
